


Explode

by ghost_Rat_in_Town



Category: Personal Work - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_Rat_in_Town/pseuds/ghost_Rat_in_Town
Summary: A new name. A new job. Things should be different. But they aren't. Jason Abadeer is a bomb defusal technician in central chicago, and things are just as intense and hilarious as you'd imagine.
Kudos: 1





	Explode

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is going to be a series, and I should be updating regularly! Normally I don't post personal works to this site but I felt like it.

Jason Abadeer never expected to be Jason Abadeer. In fact, until recently he never expected to be anything ever again. But here he is. Working at the EOD. He expected it to be a temporary gig, just a few bomb defusals so he could get back on his feet after everything that happened. But… it’s now been a full year since he got back. Two weeks until the anniversary, actually. And he’s… well. He’s in deep shit. He’s about to get off probation, and as exciting as that is, he’s still filled with quite a lot of unneeded anxiety. Bad memories combined with the stress of his job makes doing important things rather difficult. Something as important as telling your boss that you’re kind of maybe in love with him. Which honestly, he’s not sure he should do. Ever.

Difficult. It makes these kinds of things difficult. Difficult things that probably should also include…telling this supposed boss that you're in love with that your name isn’t really Jason Abadeer. Or at least, it wasn’t the name you chose when you were a kid. How do you tell someone everything they know about you is a lie?  
Abadeer sighs, as he boards the bus to the main EOD offices, his head still completely wrapped up in thought. He looks out the window as the buildings speed past, thinking. Always thinking. Jason Abadeer was always quite the thinker. Sometimes he thought a bit too much, or at least, that's always what his therapist said.  
He swipes his ID at the main lobby, and is… genuinely surprised at how familiar and comfortable this all feels. After spending three years in space, one might think a larger period of adjustment would be needed to finally feel at home again. To finally feel safe again. Especially after… everything he went through. But this felt… comfortable. Safe. Like home. That honestly scared him. He shook off the feeling and continued to the elevator to the third floor, lightly muttering to himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he spots someone. Someone familiar. Dark hair, dark skin, a stark voice. An even starker laugh. Could it-? No, it's not. Probably the new secretary being shown around, nothing exciting. Nothing remarkable. The doors close, and the elevator shifts.

Jason steps into the office, his coffee in hand and his usual grumpy expression on his face.  
The office is… surprisingly empty. He smiles, lightly, and takes his seat at his desk, pulling out his laptop and waiting for the rest of the team to arrive. He works in blissful silence for a wonderful full two minutes before he starts to hear snickering. A.. very deep, raspy snickering. He sighs.  
¨For once, Michael, leave me alone.¨  
A slightly translucent sandy brown skinned man with dark hair materializes in front of Jason, a smile on his face.  
¨Let me think about that. Hm… no, I don't think I will¨ His voice is as lilting as Jason remembers.  
¨Why are you here.¨  
¨I'm here to do my job. You should know that, Mr. Dallas.¨  
¨No you're not. Tell me why you're actually here. Why are you following me.¨  
¨I'm doing my job. As your superior-¨  
¨No. As my dead superior, you're not required to do your stupid duties anymore. You shouldn't even be here. Honestly, I'm probably imagining you, aren't I.¨  
“No, Cole. We're not doing this again. You can have your little existential crisis if you'd like, but not about me. I'm here. You can't ignore that.”  
Jason sighs, as Michael Schultz shifts, glaring.  
“Fine. But try not to distract me too much while I do my work? Half the team already thinks I'm nutso”  
“I make no promises”  
“Great.”  
Jason continues to type away, ignoring the ghostly presence that floats around the room, trying his damndest to knock over things on other employees' desks. Time flies by, as Jason refigures spread sheets and time tables, running equations through his head. The sky turns to stars, the desk to the control panel. He hears Vivian's voice.  
“Run the sequence for me again, Cole?”  
“Do it yourself Viv, you're the math whiz. I don't get why I have to do this.”  
“Cole, we talked about this. You have to know how these things work, in case of an emergency. Now run the sequence again, or I'll tell the lieutenants about your fear of racoons and the teasing will literally never stop”  
“You wouldn't dare.”  
“Wouldn't I?”  
“... running the sequence officer.”  
“Thank you, Dallas.”

“Abadeer! Abadeer! Jason!”  
“H- What? Yes?”  
Jason starts, looking around for the source of the voice, his eyes slightly panicked. An impatient Connor James, looks down at him.  
“Abadeer. You were meant to report directly to me when you got here. What are you doing?”  
Jason freezes, and quickly tries to cover up his laptop.  
“Me? Doing something? I don't know what you mean, I'm doing absolutely nothing whatsoever!”  
Bob, the radio technician on Jason's direct team, snorts a few desks over.  
“Oh he's definitely doing something”  
“Shut up Bob”  
Connor tuts.  
“Abadeer, you better be doing something work related on that. Hand it over. Now.”  
Jason flushes.  
“No! It's personal sir, I don't see why-”  
“That wasn't a request, Abadeer. Hand it over immediately, or I'll report this”  
Jason sighs, and hands him the laptop.  
Connor looks at it, and his brow creases.  
“What- What is this. What kind of crazy batshit math are you doing Abadeer?”  
Jason grumbles.  
“I told you it was personal.”  
From the corner Jason's ghostly friend laughs.  
“Have you become a nerd Cole? Donavan would be proud.”  
Jason freezes, and glares at Greyson. He turns his gaze back towards his actual, living, not-dead boss.  
“Sorry sir, I'll try to keep the things I do here strictly work related”  
Connor smiles, his ginger hair framing his eyes. Jason sighs.  
“Don't worry about it Abadeer, you're welcome to do… whatever this is on your free time. Just try to report in on time, okay?”  
Jason smiles.  
“Will do sir”  
Connor goes to head to his personal office, outside of the main space, but looks back before he leaves.  
“Oh also, the team's meeting a journalist this afternoon, I want you on your best behavior. She's all the way here from new york, so do us a favor and turn on that well loved charm of yours, hm?”  
Jason scoffs.  
“What charm?”  
Connor winks, leaving without another word.  
Jason grumbles, putting his radio. Bob chims in from the back of the room.  
“Dude your huge ass crush on him is not getting any subtler.”  
Jason spins around, his mouth open.  
“Could you shut up for once? He's literally one room away!”  
Bob snickers.  
“I'll shut up when you stop being a coward and ask him out already”  
Jason groans.  
“Absolutely not.”  
“Why! There's absolutely nothing that could go wrong dude.”  
“Yes?! Yes there is!? For one, he's my boss, he could literally fire me. I don't even know if he's gay! Plus, we're… friends. I don't want to ruin that.”  
I'm also not who he thinks I am.  
“Bro are you kidding me? He clearly likes you back”  
“Bullshit”  
“No, I'm being serious! I've known Connor James for fucking ever. He's never been so easy to fluster around someone before. He likes you dude, I know it!”  
“I… thanks Bob, you're really sweet, but I'm not asking him out. There's too much going on right now. I want to… at least make it to New Year's before doing anything”  
Bob looks at him, sympathetically.  
“Okay, yeah I get it. The holidays are a rough time for a lot of people. Just… I really do think he likes you man. You should go for it, when you're ready.”  
Jason smiles, lightly. Bob was… a really good friend. He sometimes has to remind himself of that, but Bob was a really good friend.  
“We should- We should get back to work. We're on duty tomorrow, right?”  
“Yup! Duty duty duty. Supposed to be a busy night tomorrow. Surprisingly, a lot of people enjoy planting bombs in chicago. Who would have thought?”  
Jason chuckles.  
“Really a mystery”  
Jason pulls his laptop back out, and starts filling out several of the scenarios Connor sent him. It was mind numbing work, just reiterating things he already knew. Bomb defusal can surprisingly get boring after a while. Time passes but Jason doesn't float away again. He won't let himself. Seeing her every night was painful enough, he didn't need to see her during the day too. When Connor James saunters into the office later into the afternoon, Jason is fully aware of his entrance, and quite disgruntled by how peppy he still manages to be, even after hours of boring work.  
“Abadeer, our guest is here! I'm grabbing her from the elevator, I expect you to accompany us to my office. Bob you can stay here, we'll introduce you too later, I want you focused on the Ledman case”  
“Yes sir” Jason responds. Bob stays silent, giving Mr. James a half-hearted salut.  
Jason sighs, and rests his head on his desk, waiting for this supposed journalist. He honestly wasn't sure what to expect. What was she even here for? Nobody wants to report on the EOD, they're just basic military bomb defusal. Nothing particularly interesting there. What could-  
Jason is startled out of his thoughts by a laugh. A stark, specific laugh. A laugh he recognized. He gets up from his desk quickly, and stares.  
Connor James walks through the door with a woman. Dark skin. Dark hair. Stark voice. Even starker laugh.  
Helena Young, stands before him. Her eyes look tired, but… she hasn't aged a day.  
Jason finds himself in a cell, 4.6 Billion light years away from earth. He's laughing, as she tells some stupid story. Everything he knew had just twisted an warped and unraveled, and yet she still managed to make him laugh. He remembers Schultz's voice, dark and dangerous, as real as day. “Helena Young. That's right. You're the funny one” He remembers the bullet that was fired into her arm, before he could bring himself to care. Before he realized just who he wanted to be, and who he didn't.  
He stares at her, eyes wide, mouth agape, and she looks at him, her eyes twinkling with laughter at some joke that she would never tell him.  
“Hello, Mr. James here says your name is… Jason? Jason Abadeer, correct? I'm Hestia Clarke, lovely to meet you.” She winks. A joke. This is.. This has to be a joke. He feels an anger spark within him, and his face flushes red. He's about to yell, to shout, to make her say his real name, to make sure she recognizes him, that she still knows him. But he pauses. Hestia Clarke. Jason Abadeer. They're… they're different people now. He left, and things changed. If she wants to pretend nothing happened then… he can pretend too. He's been pretending, for quite some time.  
He holds out a hand for her to shake.  
“Lovely to meet you, Ms. Clarke”


End file.
